Clam Volume 1
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: This is a fanfiction that is based on you (reader) and the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You have been invited to join the Vongola Family. Good luck! Don't die. Please? It'll make me sad. OC x Tsuna Tsuna is OOC because this takes place a little more into the future, where I think he's awesome. (Not that he wasn't awesome before.) Sorry if some of you don't like that idea.
1. Chapter 1

"When you're 10, they call you a prodigy. When you're 15, they call you a genius. Once you hit 20, you're just an ordinary person." -Nanase Haruka

You couldn't agree more with this statement. At age 10, people began to call you a prodigy. You excelled in sports and academics. Everyone called you the school idol. You were only in elementary. You could do anything except for fighting. You had never been in a fight before. You're 12 and you're still being called a genius. You haven't changed at all. Not one bit. The only thing that changed was your surroundings. You were to transfer into Namimori Middle, a school you had never heard of.

"[Name], come down! Breakfast is ready!" Your mother called.

Due to your father's job, you had to transfer schools a lot. Your mother didn't seem to mind but you did. You didn't know much about your family. In fact, you never had any friends. You were quiet and didn't talk to anyone because you knew you wouldn't ever see them again. But this time was different. It had been confirmed by your mom that you were staying in this household, forever. You could finally make friends. Only if you had the intentions to.

"It's supposed to rain today so make sure to take your umbrella to school today. Also, wear your rain boots! It's going to be a long and big shower!" Your mother called after you as you left.

"Alright mom!" You said.

Who was it that you resembled? You couldn't get your thoughts together as you played with your memory. Ah, it was that person you saw in a television series. Yes, it had to be that person. If anything, the two of you were so similar. You resembled Oreki Houtarou from the show Hyouka.

You had no clue what you wanted in life. If anything, you just wanted to get through life as quickly as possible. There was no need for a happy and joyful middle school life. No, you didn't want your life to be that rosy. You'd rather live in the shadows. No one would know you. You'd just be going in, going through, and getting out.

"Now, isn't that a little too cliche?" You said, laughing to yourself.

"What's so cliche?" A voice asked, interrupting your thought process.

Now if a voice came out of nowhere, anyone would be shocked. You jumped up in surprise and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice. Standing behind you was a boy with a wonderful brunette hair. He had a smile on his face. Next to him was a white haired boy who was scowling and a boy with short black hair laughing. Wonderful. First day in and you already ran into people. Not only that, they attended your school. You could tell by the uniform.

"What uniform is that?" The black haired boy asked.

You looked down and saw your old uniform on you. You had made a mistake.

"Could you be the new transfer student?" He continued.

You nodded your head.

"But you're wearing the wrong uniform idiot." The white haired boy commented.

"Gokudera-kun, apologize." Brunette scolded. He continued, "Did you forget it?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, I'd lend you a spare. But, I'm a boy so I don't have the girls uniform."

"It's fine." You told him.

"But the teacher will get mad."

"I'll tell him we didn't purchase it yet."

You then turned around and walked ahead. It was fine if you were being cruel. You didn't want to get through all the trouble of talking or making friends. What you didn't notice was the brunette frowning as he followed after you.

"Well, she's a hard one." He said. His frown suddenly changed into a smirk.

"But I'm sure she'll be a great add to our family."

Author's Note

Well, I'm pretty sure this character is the female version of Oreki Houtarou. No, I'm positive. Jeez, why does a girl in middle school have that personality already? That's no good. By the way, if I had to suggest an OST that would fit this chapter it'd be Mikansei Stride -Piano Version-. Try listening to it, the uploader is Animenzzz. Also, the next chapter will be told in first person.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the brunette (and company) behind, I continued my journey towards school. After defeating the monsters along the way, I approached the final boss. Or not. If anything, "the final boss" is the school. This isn't some kind of action, adventure story. No, this is my daily life.

"Eek, watch out! Hibari's coming!" Kids screamed, running away from who knows what.

Hibari? What is that? A monkey? The ice cream truck? Okay, normally ice cream trucks are nice but you never know. This ice cream truck might be a serial killer. He kills cereal. Then a guy with black hair starts approaching me.

"Move. You're in my way."

"Chill. There's a lot of space. Can't you just move around me?"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No I don't know who you are."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I attend this school. What are you doing here?"

"I also attend this school."

Beat me at my own game. I sighed and continued to stand. The guy smirked and opened his jacket to reveal a pair of tonfa. Hey, hey, why does this kid have a weapon!? Is that allowed?!

"Someone help me! Anyone! The Disciplinary Committee!"

"I am the Disciplinary Committee."

"What has this world gotten into!?"

I quickly dodged his jabs.

"Oh you're pretty good, girl."

Thank you my homeland. Back at my homeland, there used to be people out there with a lot of knives. Whenever you went out, they'd always try to stab you. Their stabbing has paid off.

"Stop." I told him.

"What?"

"I need to take a moment of silence to thank the people who tried to stab me."

He smirked and continued his stabbing frenzy. How rude. How could he do that? My good friends who tried to stab me, I'll never forget you. But right now isn't the time to say my prayers. I quickly dodged his next attack and ran inside the school building. Teacher, teacher! There's a teacher! Save me!

"What are you doing!?" He shouted.

I'm saved!

"Problem?"

"None at all Hibari-sama!"

What the hell!? The teachers are scared of this guy too! Wait, did he just say Hibari? He was the one who scared off all the kids. I ran into a nearby classroom and closed the door on him. I need to hide. Ah, a desk! I'll hide inside there. What am I doing? I'm not hiding in the desk. I'm going to hide under the desk. Hibari entered the classroom.

"Girl, you're not that good at hiding."

"Shut up! I can't fit inside the desk."

"There's an open locker right here."

"Oh."

"..."

"Well, nice meeting you! Bye!"

I said, making a break for it. Then a strike of pain filled my head.

"Watch it!"

The person I bumped into was the white haired boy from earlier. He noticed Hibari chasing after me. Then the black haired boy came out.

"Hibari, calm down. What did she do?"

"She stood in my way."

"Hibari." The brunette said, coming out.

"What, little animal?"

"Leave her alone."

Hibari smirked.

"Fine, if you say so."

He then left the room.

"Are you okay?" Brunette asked me.

I nodded my head. That was all too shocking. Was Hibari scared of this brunette? Of course not, right? But, he certainly did obey the brunette.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Looks like we're in the same class."

"What?"

"This is our classroom."

I looked outside to see 1-C posted on the door. Yep, this is definitely my classroom.

"This is Yamamoto." He said, pointing to the black haired boy.

"Yo!"

"And the one over here is Gokudera." He said, gesturing towards the white haired boy.

"What's your name?" He continued.

"[Name]."

"Nice to meet you [Name]. Also, if you're transferring, shouldn't you talk with the principal first?"

"Ah, I forgot about that."

I quickly ran out the door. Wait, where's the Principal's Room? I'll just go back and ask them. Wait, where am I?

"RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS TO THE EXTREME!"

What?

A boy with short white hair started running towards me. This is not good. I'll have to stop him.

"Stop to the extreme!" I shouted.

"STOP!" He yelled, stopping. He then looked confused.

"Um, do you know where the Principal's Office is?"

"Yeah, I DO!"

No need to shout.

"IT'S DOWN THE NEXT HALLWAY AND IT'S THE FIRST ROOM TO THE LEFT."

You're speaking but you're shouting.

"Thanks."

"NO PROBLEM!"

The lights flickered at how loud he was screaming. Then he passed me and continued running. His screams echoed beautifully in the hallways. I continued down the hallway until I reached the next. Surely, there was the sign Principal's Room on the first door to the left. Now, all I have to do is enter it and I can quietly live my life.

Author's Note

Kotori: WRITING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna: Kotori-san, please stop. It's hurting my ears.

Kotori: Ah, sorry about that Tsuna.

Tsuna: It's fine. Don't forget to write the next chapter with your dying will.

Kotori: I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! *runs away*

Tsuna: Kotori-san, I was joking! P-please come back! We hope you enjoyed this chapter of Clam. Please look forward to the next. Kotori-san, wait up! *runs after her*

Kotori: After a long and strenuous journey, our heroes have returned.

Tsuna: There was no journey.

Kotori: Anyway, the OST used for this one would be Trust Me -Piano Version- from Animenzzz. Tsuna: Ah, that OST makes it seem rather dramatic.

Kotori: It really does, doesn't it?

Tsuna: :) See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I should really start giving these chapter titles

I opened the door as I closed my eyes.

"Principal, I've come."

No response.

I opened my eyes and no one was in the room but me.

"Jeez, and I came all this way."

"Ah, looks like he's out." A happy voice said.

I turned around to see Yamamoto, I think that was his name.

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I wasn't stalking you! Tsuna told me to make sure you were alright!"

"Tsuna?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Oh him."

"Just call him Tsuna."

"Okay."

"I've been wondering for awhile now, but why do you wear a key in your hair?"

"Oh this?" I asked pointing up to the key in my hair.

He nodded his head.

"It's an accessory. It's not an actual key. I think it's cute."

"So that's what girls find cute?"

"Nah, they don't. I'm the weird one who likes this stuff."

We both walked back to the classroom together. I didn't talk and just "listened" to him talk. After I came to my senses, I actually listened for once.

"So when you hit a homerun, the ball comes flying towards you like gyu gyu and then you hit it bam bam and it goes poof." He said.

Wait, what? I didn't understand any of that. We both entered the classroom and I saw the teacher look happy at my arrival.

"There you are [Name]! I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I went to see the Principal."

"Oh that's okay. Wait, what's with your uniform? Why aren't you wearing the correct one?"

"We didn't purchase it yet."

He shrugged his shoulders and then turned towards my classmates.

"Everyone this is [Name]. Treat her well."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"You're seat is in the last row, window seat." The teacher said.

Wonderful. The window seat. How cliche.

As I took my seat, I noticed the boy next to me. For some reason, he was eating a hamburger. Even though it wasn't time for lunch. Even though the teacher was yelling at him to stop eating. I don't want to get involved with him. He seems like too much trouble.

After many long boring hours, it was time to leave. I packed up to see that the boy next to me was sleeping. Whatever. He'll wake up eventually. Suddenly, Tsuna and his friends approached me.

"Can we walk home together?"

"Nah, I'll be okay-" I began.

"But I want to tell you about our school." He said, smiling.

"But-"

He smiled again.

"I don't think-"

Again with that smile.

"Fine. Okay. I'll walk home with you."

"Great! I'll meet you outside of the school building!" He said and walked away with his friends.

Once I finished putting in the last book, I turned to leave. That person was still sleeping. Okay. I feel bad for him. I gently nudged him awake.

"Hm?" He said, opening his eyes a little.

"School is over."

"Ah. Is that so?"

I nodded my head.

"Thanks." He said, taking his bag as he headed for the door.

That was awkward. This is what you get when a loner initiates a conversation. Sighing, I left. Hopefully, Tsuna wasn't waiting for me. But there he was, standing at the entrance alone. For some reason, I felt a tinge pass through my chest. What was happening to me? I shook my head to clear my mind and observed the situation. It seems like his friends left.

"[Name]-san, there you are!"

I nodded my head in response as he began his long talk on the school and then on our classmates.

"The boy sitting next to you is Kei. He's kind of a mystery. He comes into class late, eats during class, and sleeps during class."

I nodded my head. No wonder why he was eating a hamburger during my introduction.

"But, he's not a bad person."

That shocked me a little.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. He doesn't strike to me as a bad person. You know, often you can tell when a person is bad or good. But who's one to decide? After all, even the worst people must have done one good thing during their lifetime. Like a criminal stealing for his family or a person coming late because he has to take care of his little sister." He said, while smiling at me.

"Or, a person acting like a loner because of their tragic past."

What?

"Well, I'm just speaking in hypothetical terms. Ah, look! It's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!" He said, pointing towards his two friends.

"10th!" Gokudera shouted happily.

"Yo Tsuna! Hey [Name]!"

"Jeez. Where did you both go?"

"Well, you see, I saw some of my elementary friends that I played baseball with so we begun to talk and before I knew it we were both here."

"Where were you 10th?"

"Oh, I was inside the building. I needed to check something out for a little bit. Ah, but it must have been nice to talk to old friends. Back in elementary, I had no friends. What about you [Name]?"

That was odd for some reason I couldn't remember anything about my past. My wonderful walking group noticed my hesitation though and spoke for me.

"Ah, but we're probably prying into your personal business."

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't want to waste my time trying to remember past incidents. There's no need to dwell on the past. What has happened, has happened. As we continued walking, they began a conversation. As I listened to them talk, yell at each other, laugh, smile, and get angry, my chest began to feel weird again. It must because I'm hanging out too much with these idiots. I need to separate myself. I must not make friends. Never.

"My house is close by so I have to go." I suddenly blurted out.

Lies. Those were all lies.

"I can see through those lies~!" Tsuna suddenly shouted, grabbing my attention.

I turned around. I really want to go home but his smile was convincing me to continue to stay with them. I turned around and returned to them but just as I did, it started pouring. Why? Why did it have to rain just now? I thanked my mom as I took out my umbrella. As I took it out, Tsuna suddenly grabbed my hand. I stared at him like he was crazy. He extended my palm as raindrops fell onto my palm.

"Aren't they pretty?"

The raindrops on my palm glistened like crystals. Then I heard cursing, from Gokudera, and someone laughing, most likely Yamamoto. Suddenly, the raindrops on my palm turned into shapes. On my palm was a square, circle, and triangle. What was going on here? Then the rain surrounding us turned into shapes. Now, these shapes were rather sharp (except for the circles). So when they poured down on us they hurt. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw Gokudera hitting the shapes with bombs. What. Where did he get those!? Bombs aren't allowed in school!

"Damn. They just won't stop coming!" He shouted, irritated.

I turned back to Tsuna, who was still holding my hand, as he simply slapped them away.

"Ow!" He said, after a few slaps.

"What happened?"

"They're really sharp so they cut my finger."

"A ha ha ha, what is this? It's kind of fun~!"

Yamamoto was playing with a circle that had a hole in the middle. He twirled it around as he laughed. Taking my umbrella, that was now a square, I threw it at him.

"This is no time to be playing around! Help them out!" I shouted.

If only the shapes would change direction or disappear. As soon as I finished thinking that thought, the shapes immediately disappeared while some changed directions.

"What was that?" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto shrugged my shoulders. For some reason, Tsuna was smirking.

"Well, I'll ask Reborn. Come on, let's just hurry and take you home." He said, turning to me.

After we reached my house, I finally went inside and collapsed on my bed. Today was a long day.

Author's Note

Kotori: That was a long chapter right?

Tsuna: Yes, it was. Good job Kotori.

Kotori: *stares at Tsuna*

Tsuna: Y-yes?

Kotori: Next chapter I'm making you wear Yuni's outfit.

Tsuna: Please don't! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you again!

Kotori: Also, a good soundtrack for this series is Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. I hope you'll continue reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is that chocolate on the sidewalk? Ah, nope.

"Wake up, [Name]! It's time to go to school or else you'll be late!"

I turned around and hugged my pillow. Same person, different place. How would I fit into this place? Especially since someone is trying to be my friend. Finally getting up, I put on the correct school uniform and left my room. Sitting down at the table, I watched the television flicker while my mom did the laundry. Taking my bag, I took my leave. Strolling through town was rather peaceful. If you listened carefully, you could hear the crickets chirp and the birds sing as the dew of the rain yesterday made the town sparkle. Picking up a small purple rock on the sidewalk, I shoved it into my pocket. Then I picked up an indigo-colored one, then a green one, next came a blue one. Following that, was a red one. Then the last one was orange. My pocket was bulging so I put them inside my bag instead. They were all pretty, due to the rain's sparkle. Especially the orange one. That was my favorite. Then there was a grey rock, I picked it up and prepared to throw it but changed my mind and put it inside my bag.

I saw a cat chasing a bird, I laughed and then picked up the cat. I held it close to my face as it tried to scratch me.

"You shouldn't do that." I said, smiling at it.

The cat stopped attacking me, nodded it's head and purred as I petted it's head. Then I let it down and continued my morning walk but it followed me.

"Alright, I get it. You want to come with me." I said, picking it up and holding onto it for the rest of the walk.

Although I called it a cat, it was actually more of a kitten. It had a beautiful snow white color. Upon entering school, I didn't see anyone in sight. A new problem faced me. I can't bring pets to school, so I had to leave the cat behind. I put it down and turned away but it only continued to follow me. It purred sadly as I left. But then I turned around, picked it up, and gently put it inside my bag. No, no, no. The old me wouldn't do this. I wouldn't care about a kitten. But it continued to look at me sadly so I put it inside where it was quite comfy. Closing my bag, I walked towards my classroom with the cat purring, happily.

"You're so cute~." I said, playing around with it in the empty classroom.

"Is that a cat?" A voice suddenly said.

I looked up to see Tsuna staring at the cat. This is bad. He's definitely going to tell on me. I closed the bag quickly.

"Ah, don't worry. I won't tell." Tsuna reassured me, as he took the seat next to me.

"Someone else sits there."

"I know, I know. But they're not here yet." He said, with a small laugh.

I stared at him. What was so funny? Then, I turned back to the cat as it purred for the comfort of my head. Smiling, I rubbed the cat's chin.

"Hey, do you remember that time the rain turned into shapes?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, do you know who caused it?"

"How would I know?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Anyway, it's weird."

"Isn't rain turning into shapes weird enough?"

"Besides that." He said in between laughs.

"Dame-Tsuna." A high-pitched voice said.

We both turned up to see a baby perched on the open window. Just as he stood there, it began to pour. How many times would it rain? But more importantly, what was a baby doing in school?

"So it looks like you're unaware of your power."

I looked up at the baby as he approached me.

"What power?"

"You have the power to turn anything you touch into shapes, with the exception of living beings."

I hesitated for a minute. What was he talking about? Powers? Shapes? I know nothing of that.

"Then how come this pencil I'm holding won't turn into a square?"

"Forming shapes and controlling the shapes are all part of your mind. If you don't choose to do it, it won't happen. If you choose to do it, it will. Try turning the pencil into a square."

With no expression, I stared at the pencil. Turn into a square. With no effort, but mindpower, the pencil turned into a square. Shocked, I threw it in surprise. The baby smirked and Tsuna was smiling.

"I had a feeling that was the case." Tsuna said.

The baby nodded his head approvingly.

"Tsuna, you know what to do." He said while hopping out the window.

"Hey, is he going to be okay!? Namimori is made of four floors! There's no way he'd survive that!" I shouted, rushing to the window.

But the baby was perfectly fine as he walked out of the school. He turned around and waved at me before disappearing from sight.

"Don't worry. He's the world's best hitman. He's trained." Tsuna said, walking towards me as he watched the kid leave.

I was shocked. What was going on!? Hitman? They were dangerous people. Weren't they involved with the mafia? And he seemed to know Tsuna! How did Tsuna get involved with such a dangerous person!?

"Hey," Tsuna began.

I turned around. I could already predict the outcome.

"Want to join my family? We're the 10th Generation Vongola Family?"

"Huh? I thought your last name was Sawada, not Vongola."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm in the direct bloodline of the 1st boss, also my ancestor, Giotto."

"I don't get it? Does that mean you have a big family? What boss? Why would I join your family? I'm not related to you."

Tsuna chuckled.

"I'm talking about the mafia. The Vongola Family is the strongest mafia family. Want to join?"

What the heck!? This kid was part of the mafia!?

"I refuse. After all, isn't it the boss's job to invite people!?"

"I am the boss."

"No way!"

"Yes way~."

"No way!"

"Yes way~."

"No wa-"

"Okay, we should probably stop." He said, cutting me off.

I sat down and hit my head. What good would it be for me to join the mafia?

"Alright, that's done! It's settled! Welcome to the Vongola Family!" He said, extending his hand.

"But I never said I'd-"

"Any objections~?" He asked.

"None at all."

Author's Note

La la la~. I want chocolate.


End file.
